Organic compounds containing carbon-silicon bonds are of great interest in the fields of synthetic chemistry, drug discovery, nuclear medicine, biotechnology, and materials science. As a result, chemical methods available for introducing silicon to the carbon framework of organic molecules have improved in recent years. Among these methods, however, only a small fraction are suitable for the preparation of chiral organosilicon compounds. One approach for asymmetric carbon-silicon bond formation is via carbenoid insertion into silicon-hydrogen bonds, which can be achieved using chiral rhodium, iridium, or copper catalysts. While these transition metal catalysts have demonstrated utility in preparing highly selective products, their turnovers are poor (i.e., none exceeds a total turnover number of 100), and the elaborate catalyst structures required to control selectivity are lengthy and expensive to synthesize. Moreover, most of these processes rely on the use of chlorinated solvents and cryogenic conditions to achieve the desired reaction outcomes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new methods of synthesis of organosilicon compounds, in particular methods that can carry out the production of these compounds with high efficiency, low cost, and reduced dependence on harsh chemical reagents and reaction conditions. The present invention satisfies this need, and provides related advantages as well.